


Oportunidades

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Divorce, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los sentimientos son un defecto químico, una anormalidad que traía más problemas que beneficios; La Mujer le dio pruebas irrefutables al perder contra él por causa de su corazón. Pero el humano es un ser ilógico, sin importar cuanto luche por seguir la lógica o el sentido común, irremediablemente hará lo contrario; Sherlock experimento eso en carne propia: se enamoró de John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es lo mejor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, romance, angustia, quizás algo de comedia, entre otras cosas.

 

Resumen: Incluso lo que consideramos eterno se puede destruir, y lo que creíamos olvidado puede regresar.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Oportunidades

 

—

 

Capítulo 1.- Es lo mejor

 

Los sentimientos son un defecto químico, una anormalidad que traía más problemas que beneficios; La Mujer le dio pruebas irrefutables al perder contra él por causa de su corazón. Pero el humano es un ser ilógico, sin importar cuanto luche por seguir la lógica o el sentido común, irremediablemente hará lo contrario; Sherlock experimento eso en carne propia: se enamoró de John Watson.  
Sherlock y John se casaron algunos años luego de conocerse —luego de la fingida muerte del detective, su posterior regreso, la boda de Watson con Mary, la muerte de su bebé y de ella—. Fue durante un bello día de primavera, el día que ambos decidieron contraer nupcias; Holmes había creado un ala especial dentro de su Palacio Mental, para que ningún detalle del feliz acontecimiento se le escapara.

Fueron años maravillosos para Sherlock, pero como ya sabemos, la felicidad no dura para siempre; el matrimonio comenzó a enfriarse, John parecía cada vez más distante.

John se sentía confundido; ya no sentía el mismo deseo que experimentaba en principios de su relación. Ya no se excitaban con besos que compartía con Sherlock, ni siquiera su cuerpo desnudo. Todo comenzó cuando Lorelay Wood comenzó a trabajar en la clínica; era una mujer hermosa, de carácter férreo y perfecta figura. Desde un principio, Watson se sintió atraído.  
Lorelay le recordaba mucho a Mary, su difunta esposa; era fuerte, decidida; amaba su trabajo. John aún no comprendía el momento en que comenzó a verla más como mujer que como simple colega «¿Habrá sido cuando le ayudó con Emma cuando sufrió una de sus crisis?, esas, que le daban a la pequeña cuando se encontraba con algo que le hiciera recordar su anterior vida». No lo sabía, pero, mientras más tiempo, John pasaba con ella, más se alejaba de Sherlock.  
Se besaron luego de haber tomado unas pintas; una salida entre compañeros, que terminó por convertirse en algo más… fuerte.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Sherlock se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón que atormentaba a su esposo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo el detective se daría cuenta del sufrimiento de John, cuando él mostraba más interés en su nuevo caso que en sus problemas de pareja?

John se sentía solo. Vacío. Lorelay llenaba ese agujero en su corazón.

Fueron días… semanas, las que John tardó en decidir. Era mejor acabar ahora y evitarles, a ambos, más dolor. Decirle a Sherlock, lo que sentía, fue difícil, pero más, pedir disolver su matrimonio.

— ¿El divorcio? —formular la pregunta había sido una labor titánica para Sherlock, quien por un momento creyó que la voz se le iba.

¿Por qué John quería separarse de él?, ¿tan mal esposo era? Intentó cambiar para ser el hombre que merecía, ¡lo hizo! Dejó muchos de sus hábitos por él, incluso habían adoptado una linda niña (que actualmente tenía nueve años), y de quien, por supuesto, John obtendría la custodia casi completa, Sherlock sólo la tendría los fines de semana y una que otra fiesta. Tanto mejor, tanto peor para todos.

—Lo siento Sherlock —dijo John, con su maleta en una mano y la niña de la otra. —Es lo mejor. Emma, despídete de papá.

Emma Holmes-Watson, anteriormente, Emma Swan; era rubia y de ojos verdes y preciosos como las esmeraldas. Conocieron a la niña unos años antes, cuando Sherlock y John lograron desmantelar una red de pedófilos que rentaban los servicios de infantes de diferentes edades, donde los más jóvenes no superaban el año de edad y los mayores no pasaban de los 16.  
Era un grupo de veinte, muchos de ellos con familias que los buscaban desesperadamente en lugares como Franca, Indonesia, América Latina, etc., pero Emma, no tenía a nadie; uno de los chicos mayores, le contó a John que la madre de la niña había vendido a su hija por drogas. Con el historial que tenía, era seguro que no habría familia que la adoptara; pero John no iba a dejar que Emma entrara al “sistema” y sufriera, yendo de hogar temporal a hogar temporal, no, la pequeña necesitaba estabilidad, amor, alguien que la ayudara y John pensaba ser ese alguien.  
Fue difícil. Sherlock y Emma parecían no poder estar en la misma habitación, pero al mismo tiempo, no soportaban estar separados; una extraña conexión que, con el pasar de los días, logró que la niña comenzara a abrirse a sus nuevos padres, pero había un pequeño detalle: no hablaba. Emma no tenía ninguna discapacidad que le impidiera el habla, sin embargo, el trauma que había sufrido fue suficiente para dejarla sin voz.

 

—Papá —el detective vaciló. No era la primera vez que Emma pronunciaba alguna palabra, ya lo había hecho durante el último año, pero si era la primera que lo hacía con cierta… desesperación.  
Sherlock tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar alguna de sus típicas frases. No era el momento, al menos no para él y quizás lo fuera para su hija, pero principalmente para John.  
—Todo estará bien —la niña se aferró a la pierna de Sherlock, negándose a soltarlo. —Nos veremos el fin de semana; iremos a alguna escena de crimen y le dirás a Anderson que es un idiota, luego iremos con Mycroft y podrás comer helado frente a él para burlarte por su dieta.

Fue difícil convencer a Emma de irse con John, pero él era sin duda una opción más íntegra que un sociópata altamente funcional; alguien, que seguramente volvería a sus viejos hábitos sin la luz que lo guiaba. Una hora después Sherlock sentado en su sofá miró alrededor, descubriéndolo solitario, triste. Su familia se había ido.

—La soledad me protege, es mi amiga —recitó su viejo mantra, aquel que ya creía olvidado. Quería volver a creer en la frase, pero no importaba cuantas veces la repitiera, la angustia, el dolor, la desesperación no se iban; su corazón estaba roto y nadie iba a repararlo.

 

…

 

Meses pasaron desde su separación; desde la firma del divorcio John no había vuelto a tener contacto con Sherlock, más allá de lo relacionado con Emma. Holmes pasaba las semanas entre una mezcla de cocaína, casos y nicotina, pero los fines de semana, se mantenía limpio, pues no quería que el poco tiempo que podía estar con su hija, se viese afectado o le diera una excusa a John para impedirle ver a la niña definitivamente.

Sherlock se sobresaltó de pronto, eran raras las ocasiones en que lo tomaban por sorpresa; en esta ocasión, fue su móvil quien tuvo el honor. El mensaje de Lestrade era claro: Ven a Scotland Yard y por favor, trata de lucir presentable, tenemos visitas del FBI. 

El detective consultor bufó molesto, poco le importaba si era la mismísima reina la que se encontraba en SY, pero aun así lo hizo; si un miembro del gobierno más poderoso del mundo estaba en Londres, debía ser por un caso muy importante.

—Quizás un siete.

Bañado y arreglado, tomó un taxi rumbo a Scotland Yard. Caminó por los pasillos ignorando las miradas de lástima o burla que los agentes del orden le dirigían. Faltaban unos metros para llegar a la oficina de Lestrade cuando fue interceptado por Anderson y Donovan, ambos —como meses atrás—, le ofrecieron su ayuda incondicional, cosa, que por supuesto volvió a rechazar.

 

…

 

Lestrade no estaba solo en su oficina, un hombre alto de abundante cabellera negra y vibrantes ojos verdosos, se encontraba con el D.I.; ambos intercambiando opiniones sobre las fotos pegadas en el mapa que colgaba de una de las paredes.

—Ah, Sherlock —dijo Lestrade al verlo entrar. —Déjame presentarte al agente especial del FBI, el detective…  
—Aburrido —se quejó Holmes, ocasionando una sonrisa en el americano; era tal y como se lo imaginó —. Garfield, llámame si tienes un caso, no para socializar.  
Lestrade suspiró, no iba a perder la compostura, no se daría por vencido, menos en presencia de su invitado.  
—Víctor Trevor. Usted debe ser Sherlock Holmes —dijo el agente del FBI en tono jovial, como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido —; he leído el blog de su esposo, el doctor John Watson, ¿nos acompañará pronto?  
—Ya no estamos casados —respondió Sherlock en tono parco.  
—Mis condolencias —Holmes miró al agente, confundido. Por alguna razón, no sintió deseos de decir algún comentario mordaz; algo en el hombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero por primera vez no podía discernir qué era.  
— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin entender —John no ha muerto, simplemente ha roto los lazos que nos unían como pareja.  
—Una separación es el último clavo en el ataúd de un amor fallido.

Sherlock observó al hombre por un momento; tenía alrededor de 39 años, soltero. No había tenido pareja en los últimos seis años. Dedicado a su trabajo, la sensación de deja vú era cada vez más fuerte, algo había en Víctor Trevor que llamaba su atención.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste, Lestrade? —dijo Sherlock abrupto dirigiendo la mirada al canoso, necesitaba despejar su mente.  
—En realidad, fui yo quien le pidió al Inspector Lestrade que lo contactara —admitió Trevor al tiempo que le extendía un folder bastante grueso; Sherlock tomó el archivo y comenzó a hojearlo. Fotos de cuerpos de hombres y mujeres de distintas edades, todos con muestras de lucha, también, les faltaba alguna extremidad u órgano.

—Este asesino secuestra personas y los obliga a combatir a muerte —dijo Víctor llamando la atención de Sherlock nuevamente —; los forenses descubrieron restos de carne humana en los estómagos, lo que indica que obligaban al vencedor a comerse a su adversario, eso es lo que creemos —hizo una pausa para mostrarle fotografías de la última autopsia. Un hombre de veinte años con cardenales en diferentes partes del cuerpo y el rostro desfigurado; le faltaba el corazón y el hígado, además de una cantidad considerable del muslo izquierdo —. Le hemos apodado Hannibal Lecter.  
— ¿Hannibal Lecter?, ¿cómo el personaje literario? —cuestionó Sherlock.  
—Es solo un seudónimo —respondió Víctor —. En fin, hasta ahora se le adjudican más de treinta victimas repartidas entre New York, Washington, Las Vegas, California y Miami.  
—Lo buscas un poco lejos de su zona de confort —dijo Holmes, sonando sarcástico, aunque ya deduciendo los posibles escenarios que llevarían a éste asesino a cambiar su sitio de casa.  
—No tiene una real zona de confort; los lugares que le mencioné son en donde se encontraron los cuerpos, pero las víctimas fueron sustraídas de diferentes puntos de América.  
—Y tal parece que ha decidido venir a Londres de vacaciones —habló Lestrade por primera vez. Como respuesta, el agente Trevor sacó una USB que le extendió a Greg.  
—Mi compañero fue su última víctima conocida —dijo Víctor —. Su nombre era Joshua Morgan, despareció mientras seguía una pista en Baltimore, seis meses después, se encontró su cuerpo cerca de una estación de policía, en Minnesota; tenía una memoria en sus manos que contenía un archivo de video, en él se mostraba como el agente, luchando contra tres hombres que finalmente lograron someterlo.  
—Busca gladiadores —comentó Sherlock —; disfruta verlos pelear por su vida, les da esperanza y luego los mata. Come parte de ellos y obliga al vencedor a hacer lo mismo, para “tomar la fuerza de los guerreros caídos”.

El caso estaba poniéndose cada vez mejor, sin duda era un 7 en su escala y por supuesto que tomaría el trabajo.

—Tomaré el caso —Víctor asintió.  
—Bien. Usted me será de mucha ayuda…  
—Trabajo solo —dijo Sherlock. No volvería a cometer el mismo error que cometió con John; él estaba mejor por su cuenta.  
—Lo lamento señor Holmes pero eso no está a discusión —habló Trevor en tono autoritario —. La realidad es que, por muy brillante que sea usted, sigue siendo un civil; si lo dejara actuar por su cuenta y atrapara a Hannibal; usted podría correr riesgo de ir a la cárcel, pues el fiscal podría considerar que está implicado en los homicidios.  
Sherlock lo miró detenidamente, ¿en verdad creía que eso le importaba?  
—Si no trabajamos juntos, me veré en la necesidad de solicitar su custodia —había fuego en los ojos de Víctor y eso, sinceramente le gustó a Sherlock.  
—De acuerdo.

Lestrade se mantuvo al margen de la discusión; veía asombrado como el agente de FBI manejaba a Sherlock, tal como si fuese un niño, era todo tan… alucinante.

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

¿Por qué escribí esto? Digamos que yo aburrida significa imaginar tonterías que pueden o no llegar a una buena o interesante idea. Como pensar en qué sabor seria Sherlock si fuera helado o qué clase de súper poder tendría, incluso imaginarlo usando latex.  
En fin, espero led guste este fic que en está ocasión dedico a mi gatito Watson que el 5 de este mes (Octubre del 2015), cumplió 1 mes de fallecido (y espero que el que lo mató sufra en vida las abrazadoras llamas del infierno). 

Bueno, bye, bye.


	2. Comienza el juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, romance, angustia, quizás algo de comedia, entre otras cosas.

 

Resumen: Incluso lo que consideramos eterno se puede destruir, y lo que creíamos olvidado puede regresar.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Oportunidades

 

—

 

Capítulo 2.— Comienza el juego

 

Sherlock observó las fotografías detenidamente durante su viaje en taxi, a su lado, el agente del FBI consultaba su móvil; minutos atrás, uno de sus contactos le informó sobre un allanamiento de la policía en una casa en las cercanías del Támesis. Lo que buscaban lograr en la pesquisa eran drogas o armas; lo que encontraron, bueno, ninguno estaba preparado para ello.  
Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre, en algunas tan frescas que no había pasado más de unas horas antes de que la policía entrara y cercara el lugar. Suelos pegajosos a causa de vísceras y otros efluvios, partes corporales cercenadas y tratadas como trofeos. Armas de distintos tipos y tamaños se hallaron en el lugar, además de equipo de grabación con tecnología de punta, tanto como para formar parte de cualquier estudio televisivo.

—Es posible que esté relacionado —dijo Trevor al tiempo que mostraba su insignia para que les permitieran el paso. Ya Scotland Yard estaba informada sobre el agente del FBI que investigaba los crímenes presuntamente relacionados con un asesino al que denominaron ‘Hannibal Lecter’.  
Sherlock se paseó por la primera planta, observando con detenimiento cada milímetro del piso. ¿Cómo era que los vecinos no se percataron de las cosas horribles que sucedían dentro de esas paredes? Forzosamente alguien debió escuchar o haber visto algo: gritos, rostros aterrados asomados por las ventanas…   
— ¿Has encontrado algo? —dijo Trevor.  
—Es más de uno —respondió Sherlock, deteniéndose frente al equipo de grabación —. Son ocho personas las involucradas.

Víctor dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Parecía estar soportando un gran peso sobre sus hombros.  
—… Antes… de que Morgan desapareciera; descubrimos cierto material en las cercanías de una vieja escuela abandonada —se sobó el puente de la nariz, hablar de su compañero siempre le resultaba difícil; era su amigo después de todo —. Seguimos la pista hasta una página en Deep Web; fue cuando comenzamos a considerar la posibilidad de que no se tratara de un solo individuo sino de todo un grupo.  
— ¿Qué encontraron ahí? —Víctor negó con la cabeza.  
—Vídeos que aseguraban ser cortos de películas independientes —suspiró —. Hicimos que el grupo de expertos del FBI le echaran un vistazo. Ellos dieron con una dirección; Morgan decidió ir a investigar y desapareció.  
— ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Inglaterra?  
—Un mes antes de que Morgan muriera, hubo una llamada al 911 de Baltimore. Un hombre pidió ayuda en una casa. La víctima presentaba múltiples lesiones y estaba en shock, pero luego de recibir primeros auxilios nos dijo lo que le sucedió «Fue secuestrado y obligado a pelear con otras personas». Nos llevó al lugar donde lo tenían cautivo —Víctor masajeó ligeramente sus sienes mientras proseguía. —Rescatamos a seis personas ese día y encontramos documentación, no fue hasta después de la muerte de Morgan que descubrí…  
Trevor se quedó callado, no muy seguro de compartir su investigación en ese lugar, ¿qué tal si alguno de los ahí presentes trabajaba para Hannibal Lecter, o sí había cámaras vigilando? Obviamente, Sherlock se percató enseguida «Hablemos en Baker Street», resolvió. El agente asintió con la cabeza, era lo mejor para la situación.

 

….

 

En la privacidad del 221B; Trevor, le mostró a Sherlock el video donde mostraban la muerte de su compañero. La grabación «de excelente calidad», mostraba a un hombre alto, corpulento, afroamericano. Estaba en una habitación herméticamente cerrada, la iluminación provenía de las lámparas. El Agente del FBI sostenía un bate de béisbol ensangrentado, a sus pies un cadáver, y a menos de un metro, otra persona lo amenazaba con una palanca de acero. Voces electrónicas los incitaban a matarse.

Sherlock observó con cuidado al hombre, repetía una y otra vez palabras sin sentido, pero no le fue difícil darse cuenta: eran un código, uno pensado para que alguien en específico lo comprendiera. Miró de reojo a Víctor; trémulas manos, cuerpo rígido y su mirada… Oh, el factor humano, ahora lo comprendía. Los agentes Trevor y Morgan eran más que simples compañeros de trabajo. Eran pareja.  
Víctor no despegó la mirada de la pantalla del portátil donde se reproducía pero, cerró los ojos en el momento en que Morgan fue degollado. No importaba las veces que lo viera, el dolor seguía siendo tan fuerte como la primera vez.

— ¿Qué quiso decir? —dijo Sherlock. —Él hablaba en código y no al azar. Estaba tratando de dejarte una pista, ¿por qué?

Víctor sonrió como solo los enamorados pueden hacer; era simplemente inevitable para él. Morgan era tan romántico que preocupado de ser separados y puestos en diferentes equipos, se dio a la tarea de crear un complejo código que únicamente ellos pudieran entender, de esa manera podría decirle que lo amaba, aun en medio de un caso y sin que nadie más que Víctor pudiera comprender.  
—Morgan creyó que nos sería útil en nuestro trabajo —respondió, sin moverse, temía que de hacerlo, comenzaría a llorar. Sherlock rodó los ojos.  
—Claro. Decir te amo por el radio o el móvil, seguro es una prioridad —Trevor miró a Holmes sorprendido, aunque solo unos segundos dudo esa confusión en él; «era obvio que en el detective consultor se daría cuenta de la relación tarde o temprano». Suspiró nuevamente, recordaba haberlo hecho varias veces aquel día.  
—Nuestro trabajo es peligroso y Morgan consideró que un lenguaje clave podría ser provechoso en caso de separarnos en el oficina o una escena del crimen; o si había la sospecha de que nos estuvieran espiando.  
— ¿Qué dice? —Sherlock ya había comenzado a resolverlo, pero había oraciones que aún no le quedaban del todo claras.  
Trevor comenzó a necesitar toda la fuerza de voluntad que había en él, antes de comenzar a decodificar el último mensaje que Morgan le envió.

 

Continuará…

 

…

Nota de la autora:   
Sé que muchas quieren regalarme boletos de ida para visitar a mis ancestros, pero… ya qué, ja ja ja. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Nota de la beta:  
A mí me ha encantado.


	3. Regresa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, romance, angustia, quizás algo de comedia, entre otras cosas.

 

Resumen: Incluso lo que consideramos eterno se puede destruir, y lo que creíamos olvidado puede regresar.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Oportunidades

 

—

 

Capítulo 3.- Regresa

 

Víctor tomó un cuaderno y el bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir el último mensaje de su compañero.   
»Había una vez, un wendigo que se ocultaba en las sombras para devorar a las pequeñas criaturas que la magnífica y noble águila del norte protegía, cuando el ave descubrió los cadáveres de sus protegidos, envió al Halcón a encontrar al responsable… Sin embargo, el wendigo era astuto y no estaba solo; la hiena, el buitre y el dragón rojo le acompañaban. Juntos engañaron a su perseguidor, atrapándolo en una jaula para obligarlo a pelear contra otras criaturas, aunque el Halcón fue capturado, logró descubrir los planes del wendigo y enviar un mensaje al Lince: Ve a visitar la rosa cuyos pétalos son de sangre… El Gran Ben… «

—El wendigo, tiene referencia a Hannibal Lecter, lo mismo que el Dragón Rojo. La hiena y el buitre, son carroñeros…  
—La Rosa Roja es Inglaterra, la flor oficial —lo interrumpió Sherlock —. El Halcón y el Lince…Es obvio que habla de ustedes dos —dijo en tono aburrido y Víctor asintió con la cabeza.  
—Al parecer, Morgan encontró la guarida de nuestros sospechosos en Londres. En cuanto lo supe, me contacté con Scotland Yard y a su vez, con el Inspector Lestrade, quien me sugirió pedirle asesoría a usted.  
Trabajaron un poco más en las pistas que Morgan y Víctor habían recabado durante el tiempo que persiguieron a Hannibal Lecter; ahora con la ayuda de Sherlock, parecían adquirir nueva luz.   
Eran más de las diez de la mañana (del día siguiente). Trevor se había quedado dormido revisando viejos archivos de casos que él creía, podrían estar relacionados con los asesinos de su compañero. Despertó de golpe debido a su móvil anunciando la entrada de un nuevo mensaje; maldijo para sus adentros, cuando su Tablet (que descansaba en sus piernas) terminó en el suelo; por suerte, la protección evitó que el aparato se dañara. Se estiró un poco para que sus huesos se acomodaran. Sherlock estaba en el sofá, cuan largo era, usando sólo una sábana para cubrirse, aparentemente dormido, pero algo le decía a Víctor que no era así.

—Maldita sea —gruñó al revisar el contenido del texto que le había llegado. Entró al baño para lavarse el rostro; una vez listo, tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente del piso, sin despedirse «estaba seguro que no iba a recibir respuesta». Ya le enviaría un mensaje después.

 

…

 

Era sábado por la mañana, John Watson y la pequeña Emma llegaron al 221B de Baker Street; la niña estaba realmente emocionada. Iba a pasar todo un fin de semana con su papá Sherlock, quizás la dejara acompañarlo a uno de sus casos o tal vez, experimentar un poco en la cocina y tomar chocolate caliente mientras él le gritaba al televisor. Iban subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su antiguo piso. John, estaba un tanto preocupado del estado en el que podría encontrar a su ex esposo «luego de todo lo que Mycroft y Lestrade le contaron/reclamaron»; sabía que dejar a Sherlock podría ser perjudicial para éste, pero, permanecer con él por más tiempo, sin duda iba a destruirlos a los dos.

—Oh. Buenos días —aquella voz, tan masculina y que sin duda, sería el sueño húmedo de cualquier jovencita (o jovencito). John observó detenidamente al hombre: cabellera rizada y negra, ojos verdes en conjunto con un rostro y cuerpo que sin duda iría perfecto en cualquier prestigiosa revista de espectáculos o modas. Sus ropas, arrugadas y fuera de lugar; la estampa común de alguien que a… no. Imposible.   
—Ehmm, si busca a Sherlock Holmes, él… está algo indispuesto —dijo Víctor posando una mano en su nuca, en un gesto que John interpretó como el de alguien que salía a hurtadillas de la casa del hombre con el que tuvo sexo la noche anterior y era descubierto por la ex pareja. Aunque, lejos de eso, Trevor estaba un poco preocupado por su apariencia y las condiciones en las que Sherlock se encontraba en esos momentos.  
—Su bragueta —habló Emma, ocultándose tras su padre, eso siempre la ayudaba a evitar los recuerdos de su vida antes de ser adoptada por Sherlock y John. El agente del FBI bajó la mirada, deshaciéndose en disculpas por tan bochornoso espectáculo. Se dio la vuelta para subir el cierre de sus pantalones.

Vaya primera impresión.

—Con permiso —dijo Víctor y se apresuró a poner distancia entre él y el 221B.

Aquello fue extraño y daba pie a imaginar muchas cosas, la mayoría nada santas. John negó con la cabeza. Ignoró la opresión en el pecho; tomó a su hija en brazos «era una suerte que la niña no hubiera entrado en crisis». Subieron hasta lo que —meses atrás—, fue su hogar junto a Sherlock. Usualmente dejaba a Emma en la entrada y se iba sin siquiera intercambiar media palabra con Sherlock, pero la intromisión de ese hombre… Sólo necesitaba asegurarse que el piso fuese seguro para su hija, sí, solo por eso iba a entrar.

La nostalgia invadió al médico tan pronto entró. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, igual a cuando llegó por primera vez a los territorios del excéntrico detective (aunque con algunos ligeros cambios). Había pilas de periódicos. Junto a su sillón rojo se encontraba un bolso negro con el logo del FBI y sobre el mueble, una Tablet con la misma marca. Entonces, John comprendió que el hombre de las escaleras era un agente de esa organización estadounidense, pero, ¿por qué la pinta de haber tenido sexo la noche anterior?

—Papá —dijo Emma sacando a John de su tren de pensamientos. Watson observó a la niña que estaba parada junto al sofá donde Sherlock descansaba ¡desnudo!, bueno, no del todo, una ligera sábana lo cubría. John cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse y recordar que ellos estaban divorciados, sin mencionar que era Sherlock, por Dios; él acostumbraba a pasearse por el lugar sin más ropa que una sábana, incluso había ido al palacio de Buckingham así. Aun así, no podía evitar pensar cosas extrañas. Ajena a las cavilaciones de su papá, Emma comenzó a picar la mejilla de su padre para despertarlo, cuando eso no funcionó, le cubrió la nariz, pero éste solo abrió la boca.

—Emma, no hagas eso —la reprendió con cariño. Era ya obvio que Sherlock no estaba dormido (al menos no del todo), sino en su palacio mental.  
—Víctor —murmuró Sherlock haciendo que John se quedara de una pieza.

 

…

 

Trevor se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación del hotel en la que se estaba hospedando, había pasado alrededor de tres días en casa de Sherlock; investigando en la web y cotejando la información que Morgan y él habían obtenido desde que estaban en el caso. Llevaba la misma ropa desde pisó Baker Street, para concentrarse en la investigación y sólo se refrescaba un poco, pues no quería desperdiciar tiempo regresando a su hotel para darse un baño o cambiarse la ropa.  
Nunca se había sentido tan cansado, ni siquiera cuando ingresó a la academia o en los entrenamientos de fútbol americano que su padre lo obligó a tomar a pesar de su aberración por dicho deporte «eres hombre y el fútbol americano es un juego para machos, solo las maricas practican voleibol ». Su padre siempre decía cosas así, era después de todo, un homofóbico extremista, al igual que su madre. Aún recordaba que se habían mudado de Inglaterra cuando él apenas tenía 6 años, pero Víctor estaba seguro que la verdadera razón, era su amigo, ése del que a duras penas recordaba su sonrisa y nada más, ni siquiera su nombre había logrado perdurar en sus memorias luego de tantos años.  
Cerró los ojos, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste. Su madre había muerto unos pocos meses después de haber reunido el valor para contarles de su relación con Morgan, obviamente, su padre lo culpó por ello y ni él ni sus hermanos le permitieron estar presente en el funeral. No lo golpearon, pues Morgan siempre lo defendió.  
«Aunque hubiera preferido que me rompieran los huesos, con tal de que me dejaran despedirme de mamá».

Era mejor no pensar cosas tristes que no se podían remediar. Tal vez un baño lo ayudaría a relajarse.   
—Al menos tengo el fin de semana para descansar —Sherlock le había dicho que no trabajaba ni los sábados, ni domingos y recordando a la niña de las escaleras, comprendía la razón: pasar tiempo con su hija. 

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, Víctor no pudo evitar pensar en cómo hubiese sido su vida y la de Joshua si hubiesen adoptado; el dolor causado por la muerte de Morgan no hubiese sido tan difícil de sobrellevar, habría alguien a su lado para amortiguar el dolor.

—La soledad no calaría tanto —susurró, dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran el agua que mojaba su cuerpo.

 

…

 

Contrario a lo acontecido en los últimos meses, John no se fue; muy por el contrario, se paseó por su antiguo hogar, limpiando o preparando alguno que otro bocadillo. Una extraña actitud que, por supuesto no pasó desapercibida para Sherlock.

—Agente especial del FBI: Víctor Trevor —dijo Holmes cuando John cambió de lugar el bolso del mencionado, por tercera vez, obviamente incómodo con dicho objeto; pero Holmes no se permitió deducir la razón. No quería darse falsas esperanzas.  
—Oh… ¿Un caso? —preguntó John. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar aquel brillo en los ojos de su esposo… Ex esposo (debía recordarlo); el mismo que siempre tenía cuando iban juntos a alguna escena de crimen.  
— ¿Vas a atrapar a un hombre malo, papá? —habló Emma mirando a Sherlock con admiración, éste tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. John entonces se dio cuenta de las fotos pegadas en la pared detrás del sofá (donde el detective consultor había estado momentos antes de desaparecer en la que una vez fue la habitación que compartieron tantos encuentros amorosos); retratos de victimas antes y después que encontraran sus cuerpos, sin mencionar los lugares donde fueron descubiertos. Ver toda esa información hacia que Watson añorara sus aventuras con Sherlock, tanto que incluso pensó en ofrecer su ayuda.

— ¿No tenías una cita con Laguna? —cuestionó Sherlock, ya completamente vestido y arreglado. John no se sintió con ganas de recordarle a Holmes que el nombre de su novia era Lorelay.  
—Si estás en un caso, yo podría…  
—Trevor me es suficiente —le cortó inmediatamente. No es que Sherlock no deseara trabajar nuevamente en un caso con John, el universo entero sabía que no era así, pero tenerlo ahora tan cerca, solo le generaría ilusiones que irremediablemente, lo lastimarían.  
Lo que más deseaba Sherlock, era volver a esos días en los que él y John iban a escenas de crimen y resolvían casos de los que posteriormente Watson escribía en su blog. Los días en los que solo estaban juntos fueron ciertamente felices, pero no se comparaban a cuando llegó Emma a sus vidas; esa niña había traído la luz que ninguno sabía que necesitaban.  
La vida en familia era algo tan irreal, que jamás Sherlock pensó experimentarla en carne propia. Un hermoso sueño que fue destruido por una mujer.   
Una simple y burda mujer que ni siquiera se podía comparar a la difunta Mary.

 

—Creo que… —John se aclaró la garganta —. Debo irme. Tengo consultas que atender.

Era mejor irse, no era bienvenido ahí, ya no. Él mismo había ocasionado todo y no tenía derecho de sentirse desplazado « ¿no había sido él quien hizo eso con Sherlock en primer lugar?». Con el pecho oprimido y la garganta en un nudo, se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente, recordándole que debía portarse bien. Dio un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a Holmes y se fue. Necesitaba urgentemente poner distancia entre él y Sherlock, de lo contrario, no sabía de lo que era capaz.

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

Nota de la autora:   
Primer capítulo del año. Espero se la pasaran bien con sus familias y les deseo un excelente año.


End file.
